the boy who became king
by sakura2112
Summary: this is a short story about a boy who became a king.


THE BOY WHO BECAME KING

there once was a boy who was living in the streets alone

he lived there his whole life until he was about 13.

one day as he was walking down the street he heard some sort of commotion going on

as he got closer he could hear a girl's voice yelling for help

he ran and he ran to the voice and when he got there he couldn't believe his eyes

the queen of the country was surrounded by a well known gang in the forest

he took out his hunting knife that his father gave him and attacked one the the gang members

the other three members let go of the queen, horrified and angry at what the boy had done to their leader and they ran away

the boy dropped his knife and ran to where the fallen queen was

the queen had beautiful waist length golden brown hair and soft green eyes. she was pale and she looked scared.

her spring green gown was tattered and torn from the men and she had a few cuts and bruises

the boy gathered her into his arms, surprised that the grown woman was light, and carried her to the castle

when the guards saw the 13 year old they rushed him inside to the infirmary

news spread of the queens state and the mystery boy to the king and he rushed to the infirmary

when he got there he saw his wife laying on a bed in pain and a young boy next to her holding her hand and telling her that everything was all right

the king walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder and giving the boy a warm and thankful smile

the boy took the king's hand and placed it with the queen's frail one, letting the king comfort his queen

suddenly the doors burst opened and a beautiful young girl was standing there panting heavily from running

she had long ebony hair and sharp green eyes from her mother and father, she wore a beautiful lacy blue dress .

she gently walked over to her mother and started to cry

she threw herself to the boy, grabbing his clothes and saying thank you again and again

she held her close and stroked her hair telling her that her mother would live

a couple of days passed and the queen was back to her healthy self again

the king made the boy stay in the castle with his family as a thank you for saving the queen

the princesses was taking a liking to the boy after he was washed up

he had sparkling bright brown eyes and chestnut brown hair and a cute smile that would light up the room

it turned out that during a conversation with the king that the boy was quite intelligent and had a good heart

one day the queen was talking to the king and had asked that the boy and their daughter be married. although the king wanted it to happen the boy was not royalty so he could not

a couple of weeks passed by and a queen from a neighboring country came to visit

she had always found comfort in her fellow queen when she lost her husband and only son in an accident 13 years ago leaving her as the only survivr

when the boy was introduced to the queen a shocking discovery was make

made*

the boy looked exactly like the queen

he had her eyes and her nose! she started to cry as she pulled out a baby picture of the infant that she lost and it looked exactly as the young teen

there was only one way to know if he was indeed the lost prince of that country...the queen started to sing a beautiful but haunting lullaby that no one knew

the boy's face lit up as he started to sing along

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep,

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,

And carry you down into sleep.

Guileless son, I'll shape your belief

And you'll always know that your father's a thief

And you won't understand the cause of your grief

But you'll always follow the voices beneath.

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.

Guileless son, your spirit will hate her

The flower who married my brother, the traitor

And you will expose his puppeteer behavior

For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty.

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,

And carry you down into sleep.

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.

Guileless son, each day you grow older

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold

The child of my body, the flesh of my soul

Will die in returning the birthright he stole.

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,

And carry you down into sleep.

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.

the queen ran to her long lost son and hugged and kissed him with tears running down both of their faces

the king was soo happy that the queen found her son and that he was royalty

he loudly announced that the queen's son and their daughter would be married. when the teen heard that they both ran towards each other and kissed

a couple of weeks later they were wed. it was a happy time for the kingdoms

but late one night while overseas the good king died protecting his country

the kingdom was in mourning and everyone was sad

after the funeral the young boy was called to the main palace room

there he was seated on the throne and next to him his beautiful wife

during his coronation he was crowned king over the land and his wife queen

the original queen stepped down giving the boy the title of ruler

as the years went by he was known as one of the best kings with a good and forgiving heart

there were no wars

no famine

so drought

noting bad

it was known as the golden age where everyone was happy.


End file.
